Native Son
Native Son is a radio broadcast in Mafia III. History Native Son is a talk radio show on New Bordeaux radio station WBYU that is hosted by Remy Duvall. On the program, Remy discusses current events happening in New Bordeaux and around the country from an ultraconservative Southern Christian point of view. Guests and Topics Gambling in New Bordeaux Speaks on the plan to bring a professional football team to New Bordeaux, and how tax dollars will be footing the bill for it all. Suggests that legalizing gambling in the state would be a much better way to raise tourism and bring in tax revenue for the city. Asks listeners to call city hall and let their voices be heard. Mardi Gras Remy talks about upcoming Mardi Gras festival and Tasty Patisseries offers King Cake orders while sipping coffee and if you tell them Remy's invitation and if you order two you can get one for free. He talks about he's gonna be part of Krewe of knight and his recently deceased dad was a captain of Krewe of knights also. Then he talks about how his father was man of tradition and believed in every man has his role, and how Communists in Russia and America want to rip that off. Hippies, Free Love, and Revolution Remy speaks about the hippie movement and recounts one he met in the French Ward, who he calls "Bobby". Bobby told him how there's a revolution going on; when Remy asked with who, Bobby replied simply "the system". He went on to tell Remy that his way of life isn't for them, and that free love, music, and drugs are all they need to get by. Later on, Remy decided to pay Bobby a visit, only to find out he had died, overdosed on heroin. Remy explains that is how everyone like Bobby eventually ends up, dead in a gutter. He tells his listeners to clean their houses. If their kids have rock and roll records, throw them out, as no good can ever come of them. Fair Housing Act Remy criticizes Fair Housing Act by Johnson administration which banned discrimination on any transaction of land as "forced integration" and white man has right to live safe. He justifies how a Black American family moved to white neighborhood intimidated by burning cross presumably of Southern Union and moved away from there. Hollis Dupree Remy interviews Hollis Dupree after he is arrested for killing Lamont Harris and Trey McCall, two African-American men, when they came to Dupree's home asking for help with a flat tire. Dupree claims that it was done in self defense and he thought they were there to kill him. The two defend the action by black people in the south is usually more violent and there might be violence record for the victim while them and Dupree both served in the military. Walter Jacobs Remy with Walter Jacobs, a senate from the city, talks against "The Confessions of Nat Turner" will be taught on the public schools, says that the book is about white self-loathing and depraving of history. They continued on to East Coast intellectuals want to paint the Southern white population wrong side. Black Supremacy Remy tells the recent news story of a several-hour standoff between the police and armed black men. During this the police reportedly heard the men shout "black power", and Remy says this is the start of a "black supremacy" movement. He believes that blacks should stay in their traditional place and that any change from this would be very detrimental to society. He then urges listeners to when the time come people of New Bordeaux will stand up against "Civil Rights tyranny" with Second Amendment right. Dinner with 31 Vietnam Veterans Remy says he will have dinner with 31 Veterans who went back from Vietnam War. He then criticizes left-wing movements in the country are not welcoming veterans instead they denounce. Remy urges to give veterans warm welcome. Prague Spring and Johnson Administration Remy shows his support for Czechoslovakian who rebel against Soviet Union, and accuses Johnson Administration of lacking courage to stand up against Communism and oppressing his own countryman like Hollis Dupree. Earl Wilson Remy and Earl Wilson, police chief in New Bordeaux, talks about black crimes in the city. Also talk about "Black Power" problem, which is about how blacks will take over the government even though they are "uneducated", and half of prison population while being 30 percent of population in the city. Earl argues Negroes must be guided by firm hands of white man. Southern Union Remy argues Southern Union is not like Ku Klax Klan and they are peaceful flaternity only cares about business owners and professionals, and asks listeners to believe what he said on behalf of his heritage as Duvall family. Olivia Marcano Olivia and Remy talk about starting another Remy Trust Scholarship, which is for Duvall Hall Science Center this time. However on the next broadcast, the program was announced to be discontinued due to some of protest against unequal selection. Remy followed on to point out how America is about competition and not about equality. Final Broadcast Remy comes to the studio unannounced to make his final broadcast. Agitated at what is happening in New Bordeaux, Remy states that someone is out to kill him. As he continues, he becomes more angry, to the point that he begins using foul language on the air. His behavior devolves to the point that he has to be forcibly removed from the studio. Mourning Remy A Staff for the show reads memorial message from Olivia Marcano, after that he continued with angry speech on avenging white Christian blue-blooded citizen who murdered by Colored man. Trivia *NPCs can be heard commenting about Native Son, and Remy Duvall after his death. Gallery Native Son Ad 1.jpg|Native Son billboard Category:Mafia III Category:Media